


And Then I Fell Into Pieces (And You Fell Into Me)

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Drabble, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, Gen, POV Third Person, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing. The way I thought the end of 7x10 should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Fell Into Pieces (And You Fell Into Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET EVERYTHING.

Dean hears the horrible blaring of the machine that monitors Bobby's heart rate, sees the light leave his surrogate father's eyes, knows it's all over. He shouts Bobby's name, but gets no response - honestly, what did he expect? Denial didn't help in the end, and he never really believe it would, anyway. Still, though, he held onto a shred of hope - hated himself for it, but held on - and that shred was snatched from him in the moments after he hears Bobby exhale for the last time.

And there'll be time later to employ his usual methods of coping - drink himself to death's door, eat his emotions, crank the volume on his tapes to a level that's probably killing his hearing, latch onto whatever the cause of his pain is and either run it or himself into the ground - but right now he just wants to crumple into Sammy and scream, or sob, or make some sound other than the awful buzzing that means - he doesn't want to think. He's not actually sure what he does, and all he knows is that one instant he's collapsing against Sam's chest and the next he's being folded into his younger brother's freakishly long arms. He feels wetness on his cheek and isn't sure whose tears they are, hears choked noises from Sam and tortured sound that must be coming from himself - so probably both of their tears. He doesn't know if someone's trying to talk to him or pull him away or get him to be quiet. All he knows is the familiar warm feeling and unique scent of his brother's embrace, that's all he needs right now. _Sam_. All he needs.


End file.
